Apa Menu Malam Ini, Chef?
by Chiyariia
Summary: AU. Frau yang pulang dengan perut lapar, meminta Teito memasak makan malam untuknya. Semua berjalan normal, hingga Frau meminta makanan penutup darinya. FrauTei


Apa Menu Malam Ini, Chef by Chiyariia

07 Ghost (c) Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara

Warning! AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, ga nyambung, Ending (mungkin) gantung, dsb

.

_AU. Frau yang pulang dengan perut lapar, meminta Teito memasak makan malam untuknya. Semua berjalan normal, hingga Frau meminta makanan penutup darinya.| "Inilah makanan penutup yang kuinginkan, Chef."| " E-eh!? FRAAAU!"| _

_._

Frau merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa penat pada tubuhnya. Sudah beberapa jam lamanya ia mengurus berkas-berkas kantor yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil, tuntas sudah semua pekerjaan Frau.

Manik birunya melirik jam tangannya. Frau tersentak, Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Selarut itukah ia mengerjakan berkas-berkas kantor hingga tidak memperhatikan waktu yang terus menerus berputar? Tidak peduli ada angin ribut ataupun banjir datang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Frau segera memakai jas hitamnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Kantor tempatnya bekerja sudah tampak sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa karyawan—yang kerja lembur—dan beberapa petugas yang berjaga disini.

Parkiran pun hanya tersisa beberapa kendaraan, salah satunya adalah Hawkzile hitam kesayangan Frau yang juga ikut terparkir disana. Setelah memanaskan mesin selama beberapa menit, Frau segera melajukan Hawkzile kesayangannya menelusuri jalanan yang lengang.

* * *

Frau memarkirkan hawkzile kesayangannya di dalam garasi sebuah rumah bercat putih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rumahnya sendiri. Setelah memastikan sudah mengunci garasi, ia segera melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu yang berada dirumah ini. Tangan kirinya meraih sebuah kunci dari dalam saku celananya dan segera membukanya.

Kreek.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kegelapan. Seluruh ruangan tampak gelap tanpa penerangan, minus salah satu ruangan—meskipun terlihat redup. Ruang tamu.

Frau segera melangkah masuk, tepatnya menuju ruang tamu, dan mendapati sebuah lilin yang ternyata menjadi penerangan di ruangan ini. Meskipun dengan cahaya redup, Manik biru Frau dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi berbaring.

Frau akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan sosok pemuda manis yang kini sedang tertidur pulas.

Hanya dengan bantuan penerangan dari sebuah lilin, Frau dapat melihat wajah sempurna sang pemuda di hadapannya. _Manis_, gumam Frau, memuji kekasihnya dalam hati.

—Tunggu.

Kekasih? Yep. Pemuda berambut coklat tadi adalah kekasihnya.

Teito Klein namanya.

Bermula ketika Frau sedang makan di cafe milik Labrador, dan saat itu pula Teito sedang bekerja _part-time_ sebagai butler disana. Semua dimulai saat Frau melihat Teito yang—menurut Frau terlihat manis—mengenakan pakaian butler, dan langsung saja Frau mengejeknya ketika Teito sedang mengantarkan pesanannya. Pada awalnya mereka selalu saling bertengkar, hingga akhirnya keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang, bahkan saat ini mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Namun, Hei! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Frau belum pernah 'menyentuh' Teito sedikitpun, meskipun ia sudah sering mencuri bibir Teito tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak, _huh?_

Berawal dari pertemuan yang bagaikan T*m And J*r*y, hingga menjadi kekasih.

Frau terkekeh mengingat wajah merah padam Teito ketika ia berhasil mengerjainya beberapa hari setelah pertemuan mereka. Benar-benar manis.

"Frau? Kau sudah pulang?" Tak disadarinya kekehan kecilnya mampu membuat pemuda di hadapannya terbangun. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggosok-gosok matanya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya di kegelapan yang hanya di bantu oleh cahaya kecil.

"Hn." Frau mendengus kesal. Tentu saja ini dirinya! Memang siapa lagi? Ibunya?

"_Kuso Gaki_, Apa menu malam ini, Chef?" Hampir seharian penuh mengurus berkas-berkas kantor yang menumpuk—salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sering menunda pekerjaan—membuat perutnya benar-benar lapar. Dan beruntung, Kekasih Frau yang satu ini sangat pandai memasak, entah bakat itu ia dapatkan dari mana, namun Frau mengasumsikan Teito belajar memasak ketika masih bekerja di cafe milik Labrador.

"_Kuso Gaki janai!" _Sanggah Teito dengan wajah masam, "Aku masih mengantuk. Masak saja sendiri" Teito menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dengan nada malas.

Frau memaklumi jawaban Teito. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam lewat, sudah melebihi jam tidur Teito. Dan ia tau Teito hampir—sepengetahuan Frau—tidak pernah tidur terlalu larut.

_Kruyuuk._

—Namun perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia benar-benar kelaparan setelah kerja lembur seharian, yang Frau ingat ia hanya sempat memakan sepotong roti coklat yang diberikan Castor padanya. Itupun belum cukup untuk mengisi kembali staminanya yang terkuras habis.

"Pfftt—" Frau mengangkat kepalanya. Dapat dilihatnya kedua tangan Teito yang menutupi mulutnya, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa lepas.

Frau kembali mendengus sebal, "Daripada kau menertawakanku, lebih baik kau segera kedapur dan membuatkanku makanan"

"Aku bukan pelayanmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau pelayanku. Kau calon istriku."

"Hei! Bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki-laki!" Bantah Teito—lagi. Wajah Teito tampak memanas, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya ketika mengatakannya.

Frau hanya membalas dengan seringai kecil.

"T,terserahlah!" Teito segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan saat ini, diikuti oleh Frau beberapa menit kemudian, setelah ia memastikan pintu ataupun semua jendela sudah terkunci rapat.

Saat memasuki dapur, Teito tampak sudah sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakannya. Tak ada niat untuk mengganggu, Frau memilih untuk duduk di meja makan sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang kekasih.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini, Chef?" Frau mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat diucapkannya di rung tamu tadi.

"Tunggu saja. Dasar tidak sabaran!"

* * *

Frau yang entah bagaimana bisa tertidur, terbangun ketika mendengar suara benda diletakan di depannya. Didepannya kini tampak sepiring makanan yang ditutupi dengan tudung saji, membuat Frau sedikit menebak-nebak masakan apa yang dibuat oleh 'kekasihnya' melalui wangi masakannya.

"Tunggu apalagi. Buka saja! Bodoh!"

Frau segera membuka tudung saji yang menghalanginya untuk melihat masakan Teito. Seutas senyum terukir di wajah Frau ketika melihat dibalik tudung saji tadi. Kekasihnya memang banyak tau soal makanan kesukaannya.

Di depannya, kini tampak nasi goreng kepiting. Menu favorite yang sering Frau pesan di cafe Labrador.

Frau meraih sendok dan segera melahap nasi goreng kepiting tadi kedalam mulutnya. 'Enak' gumam Frau. Masakan buatan Teito selalu mampu mengunggah selera makannya.

Nasi goreng yang tadi sepiring penuh, kini hanya tinggal seperempatnya saja. "Kau tidak makan?" Frau bertanya, menyadari pemuda didepannya tidak ikut makan. Teito hanya meminum segelas susu coklat hangat yang entah kapan dibuatnya.

Oh tunggu. Susu? Tidak biasanya Teito meminum susu. "Ingin cepat tinggi ya?" Tanya Frau tanpa sadar sambil menunjuk gelas susu Teito.

"Berisik!" Teito langsung memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengaduk-aduk susu coklatnya dengan sendok. "Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

Frau terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu, makanlah." Kini, tangan Frau menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng pada Teito, yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Teito sendiri. "Kau harus merasakannya. Ini enak."

"Tentu saja enak. Memangnya siapa yang memasak?" Jawab Teito sedikit menyombongkan diri, "Lagipula Aku bisa memasaknya nanti jika aku mau" Balas Teito sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menatap bulan melalui jendela yang tidak ditutup gorden.

Frau hanya mendesah pelan. Tidak ingin adu argumen dengan pemuda didepannya. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam, bisa-bisa mereka membangunkan tetangga-tetangga mereka jika terjadi pertengkaran antara mereka.

Akhirnya Frau menghabiskan sendiri makan malamnya tadi. Setelah piring tadi tersapu habis, Teito segera mengambil perabotan makan yang dipakai Frau tadi ke wastafel, lalu menyingsingkan lengan pakaiannya, mencuci piring dan gelas kotor tadi. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Teito untuk langsung mencuci perabotan makannya setelah makan.

Benar-benar 'calon istri' yang baik, eh?

Frau kembali menatapi tiap inci tubuh pemuda manis didepannya. Teito tampak memakai sebuah kemeja lengan panjang—yang digulung se-siku—yang terlihat kebesaran sehingga lehernya sedikit terekspos dengan. Wajah Teito yang berkeringat, menambah kesan ehemseksiehem dimata Frau

Tiba-tiba, terpikirlah sebuah ide licik di benaknya, Sebuah seringai licik kini menghiasi wajah Frau tanpa disadari oleh Teito yang membelakanginya.

"Teito."

"Hm?" Teito menaikan sebelah alis, tidak biasanya Frau memanggilnya hanya dengan 'Teito'.

"Aku ingin makanan penutup."

"Hah?" Teito langsung menghentikan mematikan keran wastafel dan berbalik menghadap Frau. "Malam-malam begini? Kau gila! Aku sudah mengantuk!" Omel Teito sambil meletakan gelas yang sudah ia cuci ke rak bersih. Selesai sudah pekerjaannya.

Frau bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Teito yang kini berdiri menghadapnya dengan membelakangi wastafel, "Kau tak perlu memasak untuk makanan penutupnya" Frau berbisik ditelinga Teito dengan nada seduktif, membuat Teito sedikit bergetar. Perlahan daun telinga itu dijilat Frau sampai pemiliknya memejam matanya dengan wajah merona.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanpa menjawab, bibir Teito kini sudah diraup oleh bibir Frau dengan nafsu. Dilumatnya bibir Teito hingga memerah, kini Frau mulai menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya.

"A-aahn!" Teito setengah menjerit ketika Frau menggigit bibir bawahnya, yang langsung disambut dengan lidah Frau yang menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dieksplorasinya mulut Teito tanpa membiarkan satu titikpun lepas, lalu membawa Teito beradu lidah dan saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain.

Teito mengerang, sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Frau pun melepas ciumannya, tidak tega melihat Teito sesak nafas.

Terlihat beberapa benang saliva mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya. Dada Teito naik turun berusaha mencari pasokan oksigen, wajahnya pun merah padam. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Inilah makanan penutup yang kuinginkan, Chef."

"E-eh!? FRAAAU!" Teito menjerit ketika Frau menggendongnya ala pengantin ke kamar. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan bagi Teito Kleinn, atau menjadi malam yang menyenangkan? Entahlah~

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang merambat melalui gorden kamar membangunkan Teito. Kepalanya terasa sakit, pandangannya pun tampak buram. Aktifitas 'panas' mereka malam tadi membuat tubuhnya terasa penat.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Teito terduduk dengan tubuh bagian atas tanpa di tutupi sehelai benang pun dan tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Sambil menggosok matanya dengan sebelah tangan, Teito melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Oh _God_, sudah pukul 9 pagi.."

Teito mengerang kesakitan ketika merasakan nyeri pada pahanya, "Ugh.. Berapa kali kami melakukannya.." Keluh Teito tanpa sadar, tanpa sadar pula pria dibelakangnya terbangun karena mendengar erangannya tadi.

"Sebagai jawaban, kita melakukannya sebanyak enam kali dalam semalam." Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggang ramping Teito. Tanpa berbalik pun Teito tau siapa yang memeluknya saat ini—karena di kamar ini hanya ada mereka berdua—,Frau.

Frau menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya, membuat Teito sedikit bergetar saat merasakan nafas hangat Frau pada permukaan kulitnya yang sensitif, "Kau sangat manis semalam, _Kuso gaki_"

"_K-Kuso gaki janai_!" Bantah Teito sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Frau, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Frau mengganti posisinya menjadi menghadap Teito, lalu meletakan jari jemarinya pada dagu Teito dan mengangkat wajahnya, hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal sebatas beberapa inci. Tanpa ragu, Frau mencium Teito penuh cinta di bibir, saling bertukar saliva, namun tidak se-'panas' ciuman mereka semalam.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, _Kuso Gaki_. Terutama rona merah diwajahmu itu." Frau berbisik mesra di telinga Teito. Bukannya membuat wajah Teito kembali normal, justru perkataan Frau barusan membuat wajahnya bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Mesum!"

"Bertanggung jawab? Memangnya kau hamil?"

"A-APA!? H-hey! Aku laki-laki!" Bantah Teito. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Frau menganggapnya seperti perempuan. Dan sekarang, hamil katanya? Memiliki seorang anak dengan sepasang lelaki sebagai orang tuanya dan ia sebagai ibunya? Teito menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya.

Frau terkekeh, "Kalau pun kau hamil, aku hanya harus menikahimu, kan?" Frau merangkak menuju meja disamping tempat tidur, lalu membuka lacinya. Frau tampak mengambil sebuah kota perhiasan berwarna hitam kelam. Dibukanya kotak itu di depan Teito, memunculkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian berwarna senada dengan mata Teito.

"Teito Klein.. _Will you marry me_?" Ucap Frau dengan senyum, meskipun sebenarnya ia gugup.

Teito menggosok matanya beberapa kali, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Namun ini sebuah bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan orang-orang katakan pada kita. Yang pasti, aku mencintaimu." Ada perasaan terharu maupun bahagia bercampur menjadi satu di hati Teito setelah mendengar perkataan Frau barusan.

" …" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menelan ludah untuk yang keberapa kali, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil yang mampu membuat Frau puas.

"Akan kubuat menu spesial sebagai perayaan lamaranmu dalam minggu ini."

"Tidak perlu. Menu-ku dalam seminggu ini adalah kau, _Kuso Gaki_." Frau menyeringai kecil, sebelum melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Teito dan menarik Teito kedalam pelukannya, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda manis ini dari pelukannya.

* * *

-E N D-

-December 23th, 2013-

* * *

A/N (Chiya) : Happy (belated) Birthday for my beloved Seme, Matryoshka-Shu!

Maaf bagian 'this-and-that'-nya di potong, chiya gak jago bikin -nangis-

Maaf kalo endingnya gantung, Ini sudah beberapa tahun semenjak Chiya gak pernah update fanfic lagi -sigh- dan sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah Chiya bikin dari tanggal 23 Desember, cuman karena ada kendala /?/ jadi baru di upload sekarang –hiks-

Well, Mind to review? Thanks and Happy New Year, Guys!


End file.
